Guntallica
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I got this idea from the picture with all the boys as a rock band. I'm sure about all of you have seen it. Couldn't resist!


**__**

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form. Because I'm so talented with words, this fic is the only thing I can really call my own.

Guntallica

After the war with Oz, the Gundam Pilots all thought the same question: "What are we going to do now?" Duo, being the lovable, hilarious American he was suggested they become a band. Of course, the others didn't feel good with the idea. So Duo thought he'd do it by himself. He practiced singing everyday for hours and hours in his garage. 

Trowa and Quatre happened to be walking by and hear Duo singing. "Duo?" Quatre gasped. He elbowed Trowa, "Hey, Trowa, look!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe it!"

"Hi guys!" Duo shouted, bringing his microphone to his side, "you still don't want to be in a band with me?"

Wufei and Heero came up to the spot, "What is he up to now?" Wufei groaned.

"That man won't stop, will he?" Heero whispered to himself.

"Well, if you still want to be in a band, the offer still stands." Duo said, "I even have a name for us! 'Wild Wing Boys!' Nice, huh?" (AN" 'Wild Wing' is actually a song sung by the guy who plays Duo Maxwell in the Japanese version. That's were I got the idea.)

"I like it," Quatre said, "okay, I'm in!" Quatre went inside the garage and stood by Duo, "I can play the keyboards."

"Thanks, Quatre!" Duo shouted. "How about you guys?"

Trowa shrugged, "I'm getting a bit tired of the circus, I guess I can try." He stood beside Quatre, "I can try the bass guitar."

Wufei sighed, "It'll be injustice if you don't have a drummer." He walked inside, "I'm in."

"Well, Heero?" Duo said, "There's still room for one more!"

"oh all right, I'll play the electric guitar," He came inside, "but I'm not signing any autographs!"

They began practicing in Duo's garage every day and every night. Duo singing, Heero on the electric guitar, Trowa on the bass, Quatre on the keyboards and Wufei on the drums. They all started liking it as time went by. People would hear them when they walk down the street. Dorothy, Hilde and Relena happened to walk by and hear them.

"What's that?" Hilde demanded. "Sounds like a band."

"Oh my gosh!" Dorothy cried, "look!" she pointed at the boys playing in the garage. 

"I don't believe it!" Relena stepped back, "Wow!"

The girls ran to the boys in the garage, "hey, what are you guys doing?" Dorothy asked. "Since when do you guys play in a band?"

"Uh, like, last week," Quatre mumbled, taking his fingers from the keys.

"Cool!"

"I hope your gundams won't collect dust while you're playing in here every day," Hilde grumbled with crossed arms.

"So, do you guys need some stage dancers?" Dorothy asked, walking to Quatre. She put her arms around his neck as she pressed her chin to his temple, "hmm?? I'm really good!"

"Well, sure…" Quatre blushed. "What do you think, guys?"

"Stage dancers?" Trowa gasped, "stage dancers?"

"Sounds okay to me!" Duo said with a laugh.

"Whoa, hold it!" Hilde said, holding her hands up, "are you crazy?"

"You don't want to do it, Hilde?" Duo asked with a frown. "But you'd look so good on stage!" 

Hilde folded her arms and looked away.

"What about you, Relena?" Duo asked.

"I have to agree with Hilde," Relena murmured, "but I can get you guys some outfits or something. More props and accessories."

"Good idea," Heero muttered.

"I'm not dancing on the stage by myself!" Dorothy shrieked.

"Get Sally to dance with you," Hilde told her, "or Catherine or Midii, Lady Une, I don't care!"

"Well, Hilde," Duo said, "if you won't dance on the stage with us, what would you do?"

"I'll probably work the lights," Hilde replied, bringing a finger to her lip, "and tell you when you're about to come on the stage."

"That's cool."

"Oh, by the way guys," Relena said, "do you have a concert planned or anything?"

They looked around, "well, no…." Quatre mumbled.

"Okay," she put her hands on her hips, "then we'll plan it for you!"

"What?" Heero gasped, "but, b-but, b-but, but!"

"But, what, Heero?" Relena demanded, "are you afraid?"

"We're not ready for a concert!" Heero groaned, "I need to get a new thumb pick!"

"Then I'll get it for you!"

"But Relena!" Heero cried, "I don't want people looking at me!!"

Relena raised an eyebrow, "the perfect soldier afraid of people?"

"I don't' think I want Catherine finding out about this," Trowa muttered. "She'll be so mad at me!"

"You can go back to the circus any time, Trowa," Quatre said. "I think we should go for it."

"Yeah, we just need to practice a bit more," Duo agreed.

"Noooooo!" Trowa and Heero groaned in unison.

"Quiet, you weaklings!" Wufei shouted, hitting a cymbal with a drum stick to get their attention. He stood up. "Enough of your crap! We've been practicing for a long time. I say we go for it! We're gundam pilots, for crying out loud!" He tilted his head back and jerked his hands, "Aaaughhh!"

"Thanks, Wufei!" Duo said.

Wufei grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Heero and Trowa exchanged glances.

"Well, 3 against 2, majority wins!" 

"Yay!" Dorothy cried, "this will be wonderful!"

"I'll arange for the concert ASAP!" Relena said, "keep practicing, guys!" 

"Then we'll go shopping for you!" Dorthy added. "This will be so fun!"

"We'll take care of _everything!" _Hilde finished, "All you have to do is show up!" the girls ran off to make flyers and set up the concert.

"Ohh, thanks a lot, Wufei!" Heero grumbled, about to tear his guitar in half.

"Yeah, thanks." Trowa groaned. They both shot evil glances at Wufei as he began pushing down the bass pedal. _Boom, boom, boom_.

"We don't have time for this," Quatre muttered.

"Yeah, let's practice, okay?" Duo said, tapping his foot, "1-2, 1-2-3-4!!!"

***********

Days later, Relena, Hilde and Dorothy put up flyers with a snapshots of the band members. It said: "Wild Wing Boys! First performance this Friday at the school at 6:00!" They bought outfits for them and props. The day came for the boys to show up and they were practicing backstage. They were standing in their usual attire.

"Here we are, boys!" Relena announced, wearing a pink mini dress, setting down a box, "your outfits!" She bent down and picked out a black vest, blue jeans, black and white gloves and four necklaces, "Oh, Heero, these are yours!" she put the articles in his hands. "These best fit you since you play the electric guitar."

"Uh, thanks," Heero mumbled, looking at them.

"Quickly, go change!"

"Oh, yeah!" he went to his dressing room.

"Okay, Relena, what's my outfit?" Duo asked, rubbing his hands together, as if he were expecting a million dollar suit.

"Well, Duo," Relena mumbled, searching through the box, "you're the singer, so I thought of something simple." She took out a pink button down shirt and black leather pants.

"Pink??!" Duo groaned, "Pink! Relena, Quatre'es the only guy who looks good in pink!"

"Just do it, Duo!" Hilde snapped.

Duo groaned and took the shirt and pants. "Oh, all right!" He went to his dressing room.

Trowa went to Relena, rubbing his neck, "do I have a pink shirt too?" he asked.

"No," she bent down to get blue jeans and a green button down shirt, "I think you look better in green."

"Thanks, Relena!" Trowa gushed.

"Well, what do I get?" Quatre asked with a smile. 

"Well, Quatre, since you're the richest of the pilots and you play the keyboards," Relena said, returning his smile, "I think these would best fit you." She reached in picked up a choker and a blue pirate-like shirt and blue jeans.

"The shirt's kinda puffy," he groaned, but then he smiled. "But, at least I'm not the one wearing pink for a change!" He left to his dressing room.

"If you give me something stupid, I'm not playing!" Wufei grunted, "I don't' care if I am the drummer!"

"Don't worry, Wufei," Relena whispered, "I went basic with you." She picked up black jeans and black wrist bands, "here you go. Since you're the drummer, you're sure to get a little hot and all drummers are usually shirtless."

"Not bad," Wufei said with a nod and smile, "not bad at all!"

The boys came out of the dressing room and the girls did their hair and make up. Hilde took out Duo's braid, brushed and rebraided it and tied a blue ribbon on the end. She applied some power to his face. Duo sneezed.

"Hey, watch it!" Duo said, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, Duo," Hilde said with a laugh. "But you don't want your face to be shiny when you start to sweat."

"Out of curiosity," Quatre said, looking at his bare chest, "why are we all bare chested?"

Relena shrugged, "hey, that's how rock stars dress nowadays." 

"Besides, Quatre," Hilde said, "all of you guys will get hot on that stage."

Dorothy, wearing a shimmering silver spaghetti strap dress, nudged Quatre, "I think you look nice with that shirt, Quatre."

"Oh, wait," Relena reached into her pocket, "Duo, Heero, here," she pulled out two studs, "put these on."

"My ears aren't peirced," Heero muttered.

"Mine neither!" Duo said.

"Oh," then she picked up a body piercing gun and put the studs in and pierced their ears. Heero and Duo both made painful expressions, but didn't scream or cry or even say "ow."

Catherine put more gel on Trowa's hair, "now, Trowa, I hope this is just a phase, because now I have to ask volunteers from the audience!"

"But, Catherine, nobody's that crazy, even if you are the best knife-thrower!" he said, "I'm the only one who would volunteer for you. I'm the only one brave enough."

"Exactly!" she wore a gold shimmering dress like Dorothy's.

"Okay, guys!" Hilde said, putting her hand to the headset she wore. She wore black jeans and a blue halter top. "You're on!" she led them to the stage. "Now I want you to play your little hearts out and have fun…please!"

"Wow, look at all those people!" Heero cried, looking out in the audience. There were about 100, maybe more, people out there, most of them girls. They held up signs like "Shinigami!" and "WWB!" and signs with their names on them.

"All right, guys," Duo said, swinging his microphone, "let's do this!" they took their places and Hilde dimmed the lights. Wufei began tapping the snares, followed by a steady beat on the bass drum. Trowa and Heero started with a minor chord. It started slow and soft, then got louder. Wufei tapped the snares hard and quick. Quatre played a "jet take off" sound effect on the keyboard. Then Heero began to make his guiatar "shriek".

Duo walked to the front, "If I fly high in the air…"

"…..Wild wing boys feel emotions for tomorrow and take off." The song ended with Duo wrapping his arm around Heero with Heero giving him the "don't touch me, Duo" look, Trowa getting into the music, Quatre playing one last sound effect and Wufei, looking hot (literally!) with his hands in the air. Hilde turned the lights up. They took their bows as roses were thrown onto the stage. Girls screamed and boys wolf-whistled.

The Wild Wing Boys left to go backstage and talk about their first performance. Duo wiped the sweat off with his sleeve, "well, that went well, what do you think?"

"I felt so good on stage!" Trowa exclaimed, "I'm going to quit the circus!"

"Trowa?!" Cathreine cried.

"I don't care, Catherine," Trowa argued, "get a replacement!"

"Well, guys, I guess we've found a new hobby!" Heero laughed, walking up and putting his hand in front of him.

"Yeah!" Duo placed his hand over Heero's, folowed by Trowa's, Quatre's and Wufei's. 

"Wild Wing Boys!" then they jumped as they pulled their hands up. When they walked out, everyone was waiting for them.

"Can I have your autograph?" people started shouting.

Duo made a nervous laugh as Heero shot him an angry look. "Hey, get used to it, Heero," Duo said, "we're rock stars now!"

****

The End. 


End file.
